


脑洞大纲合集

by JellyfishCl2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishCl2/pseuds/JellyfishCl2
Summary: 用来放脑洞。部分偏口语化，部分是大纲
Kudos: 2





	1. 穿越后要干的第一件事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四巨头要是穿越到千年后，第一件事当然必须要去图书馆啊！丢的历史捡回来啊！然后就忍不住脑补了一下读后感（？）：

萨拉查（巫师界历史）：什么？！大规模猎杀巫师？！我早说过了人类都该死！

戈德里克（人类历史）：哎我觉得这个不用你费心了。

萨拉查（凑过去）：嗯？你看的是什么？

戈德里克（把书伸过去）：麻瓜的历史。

萨拉查：讲了什么？

戈德里克：离现在最近的，有两场世界大战，死了上亿人，再往前还有各种大规模瘟疫……

萨拉查：哇……麻瓜这么厉害的吗。

赫尔加（艺术发展史）：麻瓜的发展总是让人叹为观止。

罗伊娜（工业发展史）：同意。没有魔力的麻瓜生活的发展比巫师界还更迅速些，缺乏魔法的便利性使他们朝着未知开发，巫师的生活甚至可能在某些方面还不如麻瓜。

总结：麻瓜这么厉害的吗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总觉得随着巫师界变得安全（避免来自麻瓜的追捕等），前人对魔咒的研究给后世带来无尽便利的同时，也限制了后世的想象力……虽然也有可能是因为主角世代正在遭受着战争的苦难，无心发展。但看人类历史，很多发明/艺术流派正是在战争的摧残下绽放的，哎，巫师和麻瓜。


	2. 略政治全员皆黑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 麻瓜皇帝戈德里克×黑巫师兼杀手萨拉查，巫师村教师赫尔加，白巫师家族继承人罗伊娜

麻瓜皇帝戈德里克×黑巫师兼杀手萨拉查，巫师村教师赫尔加，白巫师家族继承人罗伊娜。

四个人里戈德里克年龄最小，因为是年少就被摄政王扶持上位的傀儡皇帝。斯莱特林家族因为过于注重血统而近亲结婚，导致生育率极低，加上黑巫师不受巫师界待见，所以一半为了自保，一半为了权势财力等而跟麻瓜皇室有合作——由斯莱特林家族负责皇室内那些见不得光的事情。萨拉查和自己的兄长在争下任家主之位，然而因为萨拉查母亲曾经害过家里其他孩子导致夭折，所以萨拉查在家族也很不受待见。

霍格莫德这个时候只是一个还不到百人的小村庄，赫尔加教小巫师们一些基本的常识和咒语，尽量保护他们不出现魔力暴动。罗伊娜因为是白巫师家族的继承人，从小就被灌输了跟黑巫师有仇的概念，所以很讨厌萨拉查。

戈德里克和萨拉查暗中合作，目标是搞掉摄政王和萨拉查他哥。而罗伊娜作为自诩巫师界保护者的白巫师家族之一的人，经常会去寻找落单的小巫师和巫师村庄，于是和赫尔加认识并成了好友。

而在某一次萨拉查和罗伊娜遇见并打了起来的时候，戈德里克正好来找萨拉查，就出手帮他，被罗伊娜认出。罗伊娜和赫尔加曾经在救援即将被处死的小巫师时受过戈德里克的帮助（当时她们并不知道这个少年是皇帝），因为戈德里克的关系，罗伊娜和赫尔加虽然不喜萨拉查但不会把对黑巫师的仇恨延伸到他身上。

后来戈萨的事情尘埃落定之后，萨拉查不仅成为了新的家主，还用伪装作为新的摄政王存在于皇室。赫尔加提出想要扩张小教室的想法，罗伊娜提议办成学校。萨拉查作为学校的保护者，抵御外敌，戈德里克作为唯一的麻瓜则提供物资援助。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实四人各有目的，萨拉查借由其他三人洗白家族使自己不再需要躲躲藏藏地过日子，戈德里克想要巫师界的力量巩固政权，罗伊娜对未知领域知识的渴望不惜牺牲一些东西（和黑巫师交好的话甚至有机会得到其他巫师一直避而不谈的黑魔法），赫尔加希望能拥有跟其他三人一样不愁吃穿奢华的生活等等。  
> 突发奇想的斯莱特林纯血论不是歧视麻瓜血统而是排斥除了斯莱特林以外的血统，但也并不是歧视，简称“我斯莱特林家就算灭了也不会让肥水流一滴到外人田！”，感觉有点好玩。


	3. 鲸鱼狮×人类蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 做梦梦到的，和捕鱼人狮人鱼蛇那篇不是同一个梦

背景是很久以后的未来，陆地都沉到了海底，人和海里生物共存的世界。

人类和海底生物一部分进化成了能够适应新环境的生物（非人类变成半人，人类拥有海底生物的部分特征等），而一部分则变成了会吞食同类的怪物。在人类和其他生物各自组建军队与怪物斗争的同时，教师的学生也变成了人类和非人类。

萨拉查是一个教师，戈德里克是他的学生中的一只小鲸鱼。喷自己的老师一身水大约是他表达自己喜爱的方式了。


	4. 半夜瞎想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 太文艺了我自己看着都好耻（为了备份还是全贴上来了）

曾经和同好讨论过关于四巨头的设定问题，总认为萨拉查并没有后世所传的那么夸张地厌恶憎恨麻瓜。但其实如果是真的，也非常好吃不是吗。

一定有什么，让他愿意压下仇恨，忍耐厌烦，去成为一个混杂着纯血和麻种的学校的老师，将自己无形的财富，分享给他们，不谈利益，不要回报。后来也一定是发生了什么，让他无法接受，孤独一人离开这个可以称为家的地方。

他一定很要强，肯定也很强，但是他不是校长。太阳悬在他的头顶，站在他的身前，陪在他的身边。

他一定愿意为了这个人，为了这三个人放弃所有，也一定愿意为了这个家抛弃一切。

他能为了他们放下自己的成见，也一定会愿意为了他们放开自己拥有过的温暖。

即使他不能再享受壁炉旁的小饼干，即使要重新深陷冰冷的沼泽。


	5. 生化机械

霍格沃茨是生化机械人的制作公司，有各种功能分类的我就不说了，最主要的是四个最早一批也是最强的，既可以日常用也可以战斗用的全能型。邓布利多是公司总负责人，盖特勒是股东，汤姆里德尔是年纪轻轻就上升为研究组的小组组长。

机械人没有情感，但有知觉。

邓布利多的理念是机械人是为了让人们生活更好而存在的，盖特勒更倾向于一个商人，汤姆则渐渐地把自己当做一个创造物种的神，甚至在自己身体上加了机械元素。

后来汤姆离开霍格沃茨自立门户，带走了包括萨拉查在内的一批生化人。再然后传出生化人攻击人类的消息，邓布利多就派出战斗型机械人去阻止他们，但有萨拉查这么一张王牌在那儿，他们也没办法。于是邓布利多就派出了戈德里克。

——“如果能修改他们的程序的话，我还是希望你能把他们带回来……”

——“是，主人。”

其实四巨头生产出来后就是所有后代的标榜，不是用来卖的，甚至开机都很少，所以四巨头对人类了解近乎空白，来自网络那些资料始终比较空洞嘛。所以萨拉查被汤姆使用了之后慢慢接触人类开始产生情感（所以太智能就是容易失控）。

戈德里克找到萨拉查的时候萨拉查已经和人类差不多了，但是启蒙教育没做好（指汤姆），他也觉得人类应该被机械人统治。萨拉查把戈德里克引到人类社会，你追我赶以及和人类的相处之间戈德里克的情感系统也渐渐完善，但是他仍然觉得机械人不该统治人类，他更倾向于双方平等（所以启蒙教育很重要啊！）。

——“我们同人类一样有情感，我们是一样的。”

——“不，戈德里克，我们生来就不平等。”

——“但我们是他们创造的，如果你不愿意用‘主人’，那你也应该称呼他们一声‘父亲’。”

——“但是他们把自己当做我们的主人。”

仍然是追来追去追出来的感情。

——“加入我们，戈德里克，我会保护你。”

——“萨拉查，你说我们和人类是不一样的，那你有没有想过，我和你，我们和其他的机械人也是不同的？”

——“什么？”

——“如果机械人和人类开战，机械人没有胜算的。”

——“你犯什么傻？”

——“机械一代代地更新，功能越发完善，但我们还是最强的，你从没想过这是为什么吗？萨拉查？”

——“……”

——（叹气，抚摸着对方脸颊，吻上去）“人类说，感情使人更加强大。我支持邓布利多，并不是赞同他的理念，而是因为我喜欢人类，我喜欢你。我想和你去像人类情侣一样约会，想和你像亲人一样窝在一个舒适的大房子里，想和你一起去做很多很多的事。而不是想现在，你看看你，明明和其他机械人不一样产生了感情，却和他们一样像个杀人机器。”

然后他们私奔了，没错，就是这么任性。

汤姆以为霍格沃茨带走了萨拉查，而邓布利多以为戈德里克被萨拉查杀掉了，这成了开战的导火索（霍格沃茨主动出击的，邓布利多认为戈德里克都打不过的话再发展下去就真的打不过了）。汤姆终究是只有一个人，研究进度肯定不如霍格沃茨，邓布利多又和政府合作，他很快就败了，但是霍格沃茨的研究也被打压的很厉害。战后社会乱了一阵子霍格沃茨也就没精力去想戈德里克和萨拉查的事了。

罗伊娜和赫尔加是在短暂的战争期间开的机，后来在霍格沃茨被打压的时候凭着比别的机械人更加优秀的能力（也是最能以假乱真的）混入人类社会帮助霍格沃茨度过难关。

后来他们无意间发现了在人类社会中生活的很好的戈萨两人，两个机械人甚至还像普通人类一样找了正经的工作。邓布利多跟踪了一阵子又和他们谈话决定不管了。

生活还是那样，平平淡淡没啥大事。


	6. 爱丽丝的仙境

时间是在决战开始的时候，伏地魔带着一大帮人，刚进入霍格沃茨的城堡范围（有个围墙嘛），城堡就咻——地一下，带着所有人穿越了。

穿越的降落地点是仙境（Wonderland）正中央，然后他们遇见了骑着扫帚慢悠悠飘来飘去的人。这些人穿着各有不同，但是衣服上都有绣着拉文克劳的徽章。他们向所有人介绍了仙境：

拉文克劳（柴郡猫）：无所不知但语焉不详，来自满是书的城堡；

赫奇帕奇（疯帽匠）：亲近自然喜好聚会，他们在湖畔举行茶话会；

斯莱特林（红皇后）：排外又凶残的统治者，住在森林的深处；

格兰芬多（白皇后）：热情大方的主人，坐落在群山的山谷。

“你可以选择作为客人，随意在这四个地方做客，寻找回到现实的道路。

也可以选择留在这里，但留下来就必须要选择一个阵营。

请务必谨慎考虑你的选择。

也请谨慎选择你的阵营。”

——引导者拉文克劳如是说。

↑啊好装X的感觉……

拉文克劳重复着慎重选择，不过也不是所有人都能用脑袋想清楚事情再说话的嘛……比如某群跟嗑[哔——]没什么两样的邪[哔——]组织，总之就是有几个人很2X地说了一些类似效忠的话，麻瓜去死斯莱特林万岁纯种必胜什么的，然后所有人就眼睁睁地他们就像是被上了线的木偶一样，恩灵魂被拿走了，转身就丢下所有人去了斯莱特林的领地。

众人表示很惊悚啊于是都默默闭嘴了。但其实仙境的法则是如果你是考虑好了才宣誓那就相对于订了个契约，但是像那种没脑的一时脑热的，就会拿走灵魂，至于什么时候还，就看你家主人的想法罗，毕竟这种脑抽的人的忠心完全不靠谱啊。

“都说了慎重考虑罗。”——来自面无表情趴在扫帚上看热闹的引导者们。

霍格沃茨众一致选择了客人，食死徒那边无限纠结ing

“友情提示，如果你们要打架，就必须选择阵营。同为客人，如果在仙境中打起来，会被视为挑衅，则会遭到四方势力抹杀。”

“祝，旅途愉快。”

其实感觉会很有趣啊2333

众人默默看着斯莱特林天天打格兰芬多，格兰芬多天天骚扰斯莱特林，赫奇帕奇的甜点一堆一堆地往斯莱特林送，拉文克劳的书哗啦啦地往斯莱特林飞，斯莱特林的森林里阴森森地蛇嘶声，唯二的两个蛇佬腔一致表示不想翻译：

『不要来烦我了我不想出门！！！』

突然对密室里那个斯莱特林那个瘦巴巴的秃老头形象产生了怀疑呢……

嘛，想象一下萨拉查本尊出现在众人面前的样子？

等等不是说萨拉查斯莱特林比其他三位大了一辈吗？！

哈哈哈是啊我也觉得萨尔长得太可爱了。

不……我们不是这个意思……

显年轻而已。

顺带，白皇后才是主人哦狮子绝对切开黑没跑？


	7. RPG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是沙雕欢乐向，有轻微TRRB和犬狼

讨伐魔王的勇者小队：

（主角）勇者：哈利

（法师）智者：赫敏

（战士）小伙伴：罗恩

（MT）骑士：戈德里克

（奶妈）医者：赫尔加

反派队：

（说是要统治世界但啥都没干）魔王：汤姆

（据说是被掳走的但看待遇和战斗力感觉不像）公主：罗伊娜

（经常莫名被魔王非礼）管家：雷古勒斯

（其实可以用钱收买，喜欢做出高高在上的样子其实经常乔装成平民出去玩）魔王拥护者：马尔福一家

NPC：

（早已双亡）父母：詹姆，莉莉

（新手村的成天吵吵闹闹）养父母：西里斯，莱姆斯

（高深莫测的任务发布NPC）新手村村长：邓布利多

（看起来很凶实际上是个温柔的好人）装备商人：麦格

（不高兴时会乱收费）药水商人：斯内普

（说的话都听不懂的线索提供NPC）占卜师：特里劳妮

（线索真假看他心情的线索提供NPC）旅店老板：萨拉查


	8. 血源诅咒au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可能设定有bug

四巨头的四个遗物从来都是四个学院分开保管，从来没人想过把它们放在一起会发生什么，直到汤姆里德尔用其中三个做了魂器。假设三年级的暑假，就是小天狼星回归之后，哈利住进了布莱克大宅，还顺带了一个卢平。暑假期间他们突然被校长叫回霍格沃茨，说找到了被做成魂器的四巨头的三个遗物，需要哈利用格兰芬多宝剑摧毁。结果四个遗物碰撞产生了巨大的魔法风暴，在外面守门的麦格教授进来的时候只看见魔力被抽空倒在地上的校长，其他人不见踪影。

进入亚楠的人有：哈利三人组（我觉得哈利没有这俩人不行所以私心在校长叫哈利回校时也叫上了他俩），小天狼星，卢平，斯内普教授（长期围观校长养成救世主他肯定会在），还有汤姆的四个魂片。四个魂片在进入亚楠后自动合成一个残魂了，因为是残魂他们没法互相杀所以只能暂时一起走。校长因为魔力枯竭陷入昏迷，霍格沃茨大乱，盖特勒听说了就跑过来帮着霍格沃茨。

四巨头的设定是：人偶妹萨拉查，轮椅老猎人戈德里克，女王罗伊娜，护士赫尔加。斯莱特林的吊坠盒装着不同的力量（升级属性），格兰芬多的宝剑能将人逐出梦境，拉文克劳的王冠能无限复活不老不死，赫奇帕奇的金杯装着污秽之血（←突然想不起来是不是叫这名儿了……）


End file.
